


Summertime

by youdontknowwho



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdontknowwho/pseuds/youdontknowwho
Summary: 那年夏日，年幼的紐特五次默默的被放閃，一次他沒有。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summertime, the living is easy.  
> 聽起蓋希文然後就變成標題了(?)  
> 是抱著5+1的理想開頭的沒錯，最後只是私心的把腦洞的小段子放在一起自我滿足 XD  
> 突然就這樣奔向信件組這艘幽靈船了...  
> 有什麼要注意的嗎？hm... 99%是私設，但官設又在哪呢？

< 1 >

 

十六歲尾聲，畢業前最後一個可以放縱的暑假，帕西瓦．葛雷夫在忒修斯．斯卡曼德邀請下首度踏上地球另一端的島國。他握緊手中的銀色戒指，在港口鑰拉扯下降落在一片草地上。少年半蹲著一手提著皮箱，另一手平舉保持平衡，站穩後看見盤坐在地上等他的英國友人。

幾年來不見本尊只見筆跡的好友順利抵達讓忒修斯滿意的微笑，他懷裡本來還坐了個小小的人影在腿上，現在已一溜煙躲到忒修斯身後，卻又敵不過對陌生人的好奇心，側身露出淺黃色的捲髮和與忒修斯相仿的淺綠色大眼。

忒修斯站起來拍拍褲子向帕西瓦走去，突然失去藏身處的男孩在原地愣了一下，不知所措的看著忒修斯越離越遠的背影，抿了下嘴趕緊爬起來跟在忒修斯身後。

 

兩位少年慢步縮短彼此的距離，誰也不想讓自己顯得過份期待。他們在相距一公尺左右時停下，站定後一深一淺的兩雙眼睛毫不客氣的互相打量著，從身材、髮型到衣著，細數著對方的變化，最後帕西瓦略有不滿的皺了眉，忒修斯則加深了臉上一直掛著的微笑，「帕西瓦．葛雷夫，好久不見，新髮型這長度蠻適合你的，話說你好像沒長…」

「忒修斯．斯卡曼德你少廢話。」今年稍微將黑髮留長的少年太了解忒修斯那張嘴吐不出超過兩句讚美所以搶先打斷他，「你父母親不是要出門？走吧，可不能因為我而耽誤了他們的行程。」

他剛往忒修斯走來的方向跨出一步就跟小跑步過來的男孩撞個滿懷，「對… 對不起。」跌坐在地上的孩子緊張的道歉。

「不，是我不好，沒注意到你。」帕西瓦正要蹲下去檢查因反作用力而跌坐在地的小傢伙有沒有受傷時，忒修斯早一步從背後把他撈了起來。

「喔對，還沒正式介紹，這是我弟弟*紐頓。」

「是紐特啦。」男孩掙脫哥哥的懷抱，撢了撢灰綠色褲子，噘起嘴為自己正名。

「是是是，紐特，這位就是帕西瓦．葛雷夫，我們真的該走了。」忒修斯牽起紐特的手帶路。

 

一路上帕西瓦張望著英格蘭鄉間的風景，天空晴朗無雲，完全不像忒修斯常在信中抱怨的那般。三件式西裝勾勒出帕西瓦日漸挺拔的身型、越發厚實的胸膛和穠纖合度的腰線，吸引了本來走在前頭的忒修斯放慢腳步，目光時不時停駐在他身上，直到忒修斯發現弟弟也一直盯著人家看，「紐特… 你在看什麼？」自知沒有資格說教，忒修斯及時收回已到嘴邊的『這樣很沒禮貌』。

被點名的男孩收回視線看了哥哥一眼又轉回去再看一下帕西瓦，考慮過後說道，「你騙我。」嚴肅的語氣讓帕西瓦回過頭側耳傾聽兩人對話。

「什麼？」忒修斯一頭霧水。

「你說葛雷夫先生比你高。」

躲不掉被戳到痛處的命運，帕西瓦恨恨的看著強忍笑意的忒修斯質問，「忒修斯，你到底都跟紐頓講了些什麼？」

「是紐特，葛雷夫先生是忒修斯床邊故事的主角。」

紐特想都沒想就不小心把哥哥給賣了，此話讓忒修斯趕緊一板正經的替自己辯解，「才沒有那麼誇張！紐特，關於身高，上回分別的時候真的是這樣啊。」

「忒修斯．斯卡曼德…」帕西瓦持續瞪視現在的確比他高出一些而且正在火上加油的忒修斯。

後者就算不排斥這樣的『注目』也覺得快被燒穿一個洞了，他嘗試討好不悅的一方，「帕西瓦抱歉，但我都只跟紐特說好話，我發誓。」

「是真的！葛雷夫先生！」差點意外點燃戰火的紐特急忙幫哥哥擔保，「好到我還以為沒朋友的忒修斯是不是自己幻想了一個！」

 

帕西瓦一時無語，不曉得從哪點切入比較恰當，忒修斯沒朋友？還是忒修斯會幻想？好在當事人決定自己開口以免自家弟弟好心的幫他越描越黑，「紐特認定交情沒有好到會被邀請來家裡作客的都不算朋友。」

「從來沒有？」帕西瓦有點不敢置信在他看來一向開朗大方的葛來芬多原來跟同學們如此疏遠，或者說刻意保持距離。

「嗯哼。」忒修斯一臉無所謂的領著兩人推開院子的矮木門，「到啦。」

帕西瓦望著眼前爬滿藤蔓的溫馨黃磚建築，再轉頭審視為兩人扶著木門的忒修斯，他一時半刻無法消化剛剛接收的資訊。

忒修斯看著越來越困擾、幾度欲言又止的客人，他放開紐特然後湊到帕西瓦面前低語，「所以說帕西，我是沒有很多朋友…」兩人近到足已使帕西瓦心跳加快。忒修斯柔和的灰綠色雙眼與帕西瓦四目相接，他笑著接下去，「我就只有一個。」

帕西瓦知道就算對方眼神中染上了玩弄他的笑意，心跳依舊不爭氣的漏了一拍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *分享一下私心中這時期的兩人，當然要再嫩一點，但造型大概是這樣www  
> 忒修斯：http://imgur.com/B4FpPDt  
> 帕西瓦：http://imgur.com/g0UbwQA
> 
> *Newton為了呼應Newt/紐特，這邊中文我譯作"紐頓"


	2. Chapter 2

< 2 >

 

斯卡曼德夫婦等客人抵達，提著行李在走出家門前再三叮嚀長子要好好招待人家還有照顧弟弟；也不忘一邊叮囑紐特別跟著哥哥搗蛋有什麼事就寫信給她，一邊熟練的無視在一旁假哀號弟弟常在打小報告時加油添醋的忒修斯。她交代完畢便挽著斯卡曼德先生消影，動身前往義大利慶祝結婚紀念日了。

雖然只有短暫相處幾分鐘，帕西瓦淺嚐到斯卡曼德一家和樂融融的氣氛，就如忒修斯信中流露出的那般融洽。想著一家人互動的同時，他順便在心中記下斯卡曼德家的食物鏈：斯卡曼德太太、斯卡曼德先生、紐特．斯卡曼德、忒修斯．斯卡曼德。

 

「我跟紐特等一下得先去鷹馬廄做一些例行公事，你要一起來嗎？還是你想在家裡休息一下？」忒修斯坐在客房的床上陪著帕西瓦整理行李，「嘿，有什麼好笑的嗎？」

「沒事，沒什麼。」帕西瓦拉平在回想中不自覺地彎起的嘴角，「等我一下，我想跟你們一起去，我還沒看過鷹馬呢。」

忒修斯好奇的伸長脖子瞥了一眼帕西瓦剛掀開的行李箱，「梅林的鬍子啊… 我說你來渡假，而且地點還是我家，帶那麼拘謹的衣服幹嘛？」皮箱內只有黑白灰三色，基本上跟帕西瓦身上這套沒什麼區別，一塵不染的白襯衫，鐵灰色的西裝褲和黑色的襪子，還有一樣塞在角落的配件也沒能逃過忒修斯的目光，「等等… 那是領結嗎？你穿西裝打領帶出現已經讓我媽念我不修邊幅了，領結？你認真？」

「我最後一刻才在打包，大概是想著平常造訪親戚家都帶些什麼吧…」發現自己大失誤的帕西瓦沒打算告訴忒修斯最後一刻他根本可以說是逃出家門的。

父親一直都希望自己專心為畢業後能去哪高就鋪路，會強力反對這趟『無用的』旅行本來就是他預料中的事了，他沒料到的是盛怒下的父親對忒修斯的汙辱會不堪到他一氣之下隨便抓幾件衣服，帶上忒修斯寄來當港口鑰的戒指後就衝出門了。

「我去看有什麼衣服能借你，穿這樣等一下可沒辦法舒服的跟我們在鷹馬廄跑來跑去。」帕西瓦等到從床上跳起來快步離去的身影消失後才輕輕嘆了一口氣。

 

沒多久忒修斯便抱著一疊衣服回來，紐特也跟在他身後拎了一雙米色休閒鞋來給帕西瓦，「哪！」忒修斯一股腦的把懷中的衣物全丟到床上，「挑你喜歡的吧。」

「謝了。」帕西瓦掃視了一下主人家為他找來的選項，狐疑的拉起一件粉白色的洋裝，對忒修斯挑眉。

「別鬧了這擺明了是我媽的，我剛從院子把衣服收進來。」忒修斯一眨眼把洋裝從他手中搶回來，「難得的好天氣我爸還是習慣拿出去曬，他說這樣會有陽光的香味。」

折騰一番後帕西瓦從一家四口的衣物中翻出了忒修斯的米色襯衫、褐色寬鬆長褲和吊帶以及一雙白襪子，「我去把剩下的收一收，等一下在客廳集合囉！」忒修斯捧起挑剩的衣物推著在訪客面前稍嫌安靜的紐特往外走。

 

帕西瓦著手更衣，他捉著袖子脫下黑色西裝外套，解開鐵灰色的馬甲，再將兩件一起掛上衣架整平，然後扯開領帶讓它隨意垂掛在領子下。接著他蹲下身拆開鞋帶脫下黑皮鞋，抽掉襪子塞進鞋子裡，然後鬆開皮帶把褲子脫下簡單對摺好披在椅背上，正當他要動手解襯衫的時候才注意到門口的騷動。

說好在客廳集合的兩位不知何時開始就沒有移動了，大斯卡曼德左手抱著衣服毫不掩飾的欣賞著他赤裸的雙腿，右手遮住小斯卡曼德的眼睛，「忒修斯？你在幹嘛？」紐特不斷嘗試從哥哥的手掌後逃開。

帕西瓦盤算了一下，決定忽略忒修斯大剌剌的視線和興味盎然的表情繼續原本的動作。他由上而下開始解扣子，側過身讓忒修斯的角度只能稍微瞄到漸漸展露的脖子和鎖骨，還故意在輪到胸前的鈕扣時假裝卡住了一下，結實的胸膛若隱若現。他眼角餘光偵測到忒修斯吞口水的動作變得艱難後嘴角微微上揚，然後在扣子全解完的那剎那，右手乾淨俐落的一揮將房門砰的一聲關上，他笑著聽被擋在門外的忒修斯低聲咒罵幾句夾雜著梅林大名的句子。

殊不知在他套好長褲準備換襯衫的時候，門外的人竟衝著房間大喊，「帕西！褲腳會不會太長啊？」右手再次舉起，帕西瓦在門打開的瞬間抄起一隻皮鞋砸出去，「危險！紐特快跑！」接著響起樓梯被快步踩踏的咚咚聲。

 

終於得到片刻安寧的帕西瓦搖搖頭笑著疊好自己的襯衫，拿起忒修斯的，套上前停格了一下，轉而將臉埋進衣服中深深吸了口氣， _那使人心頭一暖的味道是陽光？還是忒修斯？也許兩者是相同的吧。_


	3. Chapter 3

< 3 >

 

帕西瓦來訪的日子裡，他們除了每天準時去照顧鷹馬外，空餘的時間會在隱密的小徑散步，在溪邊的草地上野餐、看書或睡午覺，也會跑到樹林裡跟紐特捉迷藏，還曾在斯卡曼德太太替住家四周架起的保護咒中騎掃帚低飛。

比起在魁地奇隊上擔任守門員的自家哥哥，紐特顯然更喜歡給安全駕駛 — 帕西瓦 — 載。帕西瓦偏愛迎風慢飛，享受微風掠過臉旁的快意，從不超速，轉向時也很平穩。給他載過一次後紐特就再也不搭忒修斯的掃帚了，忒修斯對於被弟弟嫌棄一事倒也沒有很在意。他喜歡坐在同一把掃帚上的兩人注視著他靈活的在籬笆和矮樹叢間穿梭，或是在要撞上房子前炫技急轉彎的英姿。

而被帕西瓦穩穩的用雙手固定在懷裡的紐特雖然不給哥哥載了，但純欣賞時完全不吝於拍手叫好；對於身後的人，過了這麼多天，他也改口跟著哥哥帕西、帕西的喊了。

 

滴答滴答，打在草地上的雨已經時大時小的連下了幾天，帕西瓦體會到了忒修斯筆下英格蘭的鬼天氣。好幾次他們以為要放晴了，結果出門沒多久又嘩啦啦地被殺個措手不及。第一次，他覺得天氣真的會影響心情。

從鷹馬廄冒雨回到屋內的三人就算已經穿著雨衣還是沒能完全擋住無縫不入的水滴，兩大一小狼狽的脫下雨衣掛在大門旁的勾子上，「我去拿毛巾。」忒修斯用手順了一下自己因為潮濕而貼在頭皮上的深褐色頭髮。

「太麻煩了。」帕西瓦徒手流暢的對著紐特畫了一道S型弧線，手指一收，紐特馬上感受到水氣全消的乾爽，然後一側身往忒修斯的方向優雅的畫一個圈，最後再把自己也弄乾。

「帕西你好厲害！忒修斯都不會！」紐特的臉上亮起崇拜的光芒。

「那是學校不准未成年巫師在校外使用魔法好不好!?」忒修斯不甘示弱的反駁，「我記得你們也不行不是嗎？」

「未成年巫師得把魔杖留在伊法魔尼，但說實話無杖魔法還比較難追蹤。」帕西瓦聳了下肩充滿自信的補充，「外加我也不認為他們會為了這一點無傷大雅的小咒語追來英國，或是開除葛雷夫家就快成年的高材生。」

「唔… 我們現在能做什麼？」已經在家關了幾天的紐特悶悶不樂的問。

忒修斯環顧四周，三本讀到一半的書、一盤將死的巫師棋和一疊亂七八糟的速寫都是前幾天的成果。「有了！」他掃視客廳一周最後停在爸爸的唱片收藏，三兩下找到他想要的那張，興沖沖的放上唱盤，短暫的滋滋聲後流瀉而出的是輕盈的圓舞曲。

「忒修斯？」帕西瓦沒跟上對方的靈光一閃。

「來跳舞吧！」忒修斯邊說邊將家具一樣一樣推到角落。

「啊？可是我不會啊？」紐特偏著頭說道。

重點不是這個吧？帕西瓦在心裡這麼想，他看著提案人弄到滿頭大汗後好不容易清出一塊夠大的空地，「帕西跟我可以教你，你會吧？」

「為了應付社交場合多少會一點…」帕西瓦看著特意拉一拉袖子才對他做出邀舞手勢的忒修斯。

「就當為畢業舞會做準備？」忒修斯鼓舞著還在猶豫中的帕西瓦，後者認知到自己再度對那雙看似誠摯的綠色雙眸沒轍。他深呼吸一下向前跨進忒修斯的領地，右手搭上對方等待已久的左手。

「別怪我沒提醒你，我的女步不是很行。」

「別怕，我會帶著你的。」忒修斯領著他來到在被推到邊邊的沙發上坐定的紐特面前，「華爾滋呢，其實不難學，是一種優雅端莊但又不失親密的舞蹈。有種說法是：如果雙方默契夠好甚至能感受到對方的胸…」

帕西瓦抽回交給忒修斯的手一屁股坐到紐特旁邊，右腿跨到左腿上，雙手環抱在胸前呈現隔絕他的姿態。

口誤的忒修斯急忙更正，「不不不，我不是要說*『胸』啦！」

「你，離我遠一點。」帕西瓦故意揚起眉毛拋出鄙視的眼神。

「你是想說*『呼吸』吧？」聽得很認真的紐特幫哥哥訂正。

「是的，紐特謝謝你。」忒修斯欠身對上帕西瓦的視線，「帕西瓦，拜託你回來？」

帕西瓦放下翹起的腿，起身回到剛剛的位置，「蠢斃了。」

忒修斯再次牽起帕西瓦的手，尷尬的笑了一下，「我知道… 所以還是別說了我們直接來吧。」語畢一把把人拉到面對面的位置，右手輕輕撫上舞伴的腰部上方，微微施力將他困在懷裡。

處於被動的帕西瓦感受到忒修斯接觸時傳來的體溫，覺得還沒開始跳自己的心跳就先搶拍了，他左手戰戰兢兢的放上忒修斯肩膀。

「你會害羞的話可以閉上眼睛。」這樣的距離讓忒修斯忍不住默數在棕色雙眸上留下影子的睫毛有幾根。

「不需要。」帕西瓦語氣堅定的說道，雙眼也堅定的回視忒修斯，同時點了下頭表示自己準備好了。

 

兩人相視幾秒後同步吸氣，一起踏進下一個樂句，一開始只是基本的跨步搭上旋轉，逐漸摸熟彼此的步伐後，忒修斯開始加入一些停頓和迴旋，帕西瓦也總能巧妙回應漸漸繁雜的舞步。領舞的時不時任性的發出挑戰，跟隨的一方從容不迫的接下，長度相近的兩雙腿配合得恰到好處。

曲子漸入尾聲，兩人的腳步隨著拍子加快，互相追逐。最後忒修斯在終止線前的長音結束前將右手移到帕西瓦的背上，左腳跨出一小步讓他上半身後傾，左手則輕靠在他脖子後方支撐著。忒修斯十分確定自己臉紅了，但只有一半是因為運動過後呼吸加速，另一半是因為帕西瓦人正在他臂彎中喘息著。

忒修斯謹慎的拉回帕西瓦，回到站姿分開後兩人才斷開視線，覺得自己快要過熱的忒修斯捲起袖子呼喚，「紐特該你了。」

和紐特交換位置的帕西瓦坐下後將掉到眼前的髮絲撥回後方，他看著音樂重新開始時先慢慢確認腳怎麼踏的紐特，看著他認真數拍子而鼓起的臉頰；看著忒修斯原先被袖子藏住的線條優美的手臂，看著他彎著腰牽起紐特的小手，看著因為彎腰而拉出的美好背部曲線，看著彎腰而自然翹起的臂部。等他回過神，兩兄弟已經舞完一輪了。被解救的丹恩啊！帕西瓦開始檢討自己剛剛都盯著哪想到哪去了。

 

「紐特你最棒了！」忒修斯開心的搓揉本來就不整齊的薑黃色頭髮，走進廚房為三人倒水。

紐特笑得很靦腆，「才沒有咧！」

「來，給小紳士的獎勵。」忒修斯把一杯水傳給紐特，然後又再次走回廚房端出兩杯。回到紐特身旁後他看也沒看就遞出杯子，「給你的。」然後繼續指導紐特怎樣改進。

「帕西？」遲遲等不到人接過杯子，忒修斯方才轉頭對上一動也不動的坐在原位的帕西瓦。察覺到對方的反常，忒修斯以眼神示意紐特先告一段落，來到他身旁坐下，「帕西瓦，怎麼了？」

帕西瓦這才出手拿過杯子，看著五分鐘前還躲著自己的忒修斯現在臉上認真寫滿了關心，他平緩的吐出一句，「我覺得我也表現的不錯啊… 為什麼沒稱讚我？」。

「咳！咳咳！」被嗆到的忒修斯慌亂的控制自己別把水噴到人家身上，雙頰再次因為嗆到而通紅。

帕西瓦翻出手帕擦上忒修斯的嘴，對上忒修斯因不適而濕潤的雙眼，伸手輕拍忒修斯的背讓他舒服一點，「我開玩笑的。」

梅林保佑！剛剛那委屈的閃爍眼神可一點都不像玩笑，忒修斯接過手帕後在心中抱怨，「所以怎麼了？」

「只是在想，其實我很可能不會去畢業舞會。」帕西瓦低頭盯著水杯，暗自對剛剛的話語造成的效果打上滿分。

「嗯哼。」事實上就算帕西瓦現在沒有自白，忒修斯也猜得到。他很清楚帕西瓦並非不擅長應付這類場合，而是偶爾在某些小細節上會有的莫名堅持發作了，例如：選擇舞伴這件事。

「那你打算邀請誰去？」他回顧著忒修斯在信中提過的同學們，推測不透哪個名字有機會雀屏中選。

「其實…」忒修斯抬頭對他露出惡作劇得逞的笑容。

「嗯？」

「霍格華茲沒有畢業舞會。」

「忒修斯．斯卡曼德…」帕西瓦表面上是要嘆氣，事實上他心裡是鬆了一口氣。他將杯子放到桌上，舉起手隔空調整唱針，跟著再次回放的舞曲輕哼，回身時的笑容足以迷倒整個學院。他攤開右手注視著應該休息夠了的舞伴，「斯卡曼德先生，恕我冒昧地請問一下，我有這個榮幸再請你跳一支舞做為你的私人畢業舞會嗎？」

「樂意至極。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果覺得眼熟不要懷疑，金球獎後忍不住用了這梗獻給Lovely Tom Hiddleston。  
> 華爾滋請參考 > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxbZdot0BcE  
> *『胸』和『呼吸』英文分別是"Breast"和"Breathe"，這口誤也是Tom的真人真事 XD


	4. Chapter 4

< 4 >

 

太陽現身的這天，三人迅速完成餵食鷹馬的工作，一刻都不想浪費好不容易露臉的陽光，「我們去兜風吧？」忒修斯把工具收好後逕自走向一扇雕著『TS』的隔間。

「你要帶*佩姬出去？」紐特驚訝的看著忒修斯推開木門既心動又掙扎，「可是媽咪說她不在的時候不可以...」

「只要你別跟媽咪說。」忒修斯靠在圍欄旁等著白色鷹馬吃完早餐，「我相信帕西瓦也不會說出去的是吧？」他對著帕西瓦眨了下左眼。

快被拖下水當共犯的帕西瓦來回審視著就等他點頭的兩位斯卡曼德，他也沒擔擱很久便兩手一攤，「教我怎麼做。」

「鷹馬是很聰明也很高傲的生物，佩姬是忒修斯的，帕西你得先獲得他的認同。」紐特拉住帕西瓦的手走到忒修斯和白色鷹馬旁邊。

「『他』？名字是你取的？」

「全名是*佩格索斯，我媽取的，佩姬是紐特起的暱稱。」大概是聽見忒修斯提到自己的名字，白色鷹馬吞下最後一口食物後抬起頭，站直後比忒修斯還要高上許多。

「佩格索斯、忒修斯、阿忒弭斯… 她還真是對希臘神話情有獨鍾呢。」帕西瓦觀察忒修斯如何在鷹馬的注目下畢恭畢敬的彎下身，沒多久佩格索斯也曲起一條腿低下頭，然後就迫不及待的蹭上忒修斯的手，讓他順了順頭頂的羽毛。

「要不你改名*珀休斯？換你了快過來。」忒修斯朝越來越會適時忽視他的帕西瓦招了招手。

 

帕西瓦步步為營的挪動到鷹馬面前，這陣子他每天都跟兩兄弟進出鷹馬廄照顧牠們，鷹馬們也從第一天提防著陌生人到現在變得習慣他的出現，但這樣沒有阻隔的近距離接觸還是頭一遭。

跟那雙眨也不眨的黃色大眼對視一陣子後，他模仿忒修斯先前的動作對牠行鞠躬禮。不一會兒，佩格索斯往前走了兩步進入一個還低頭等著的帕西瓦可以看到牠前腳鷹爪的距離，「忒修斯…」在一旁屏息觀看的紐特小聲喊了哥哥，見鷹馬不像有要退讓的意思使他緊張了起來。

「佩格索斯？」忒修斯邊叫喚邊一手悄悄按上放著魔杖的口袋，可白色鷹馬只是瞥了他一下，靈活的雙眼牽動上方的羽毛好似在皺眉叫他不要吵，然後注意力再度轉回牠下方的帕西瓦身上。突然間，鷹馬忽地低下頭，強而有力的鳥喙貼近帕西瓦的背，反常的舉動讓紐特倒抽了一口氣，忒修斯也一腳跨到帕西瓦身側，右手已抽出一小節魔杖，左手抓住他的手臂準備隨時將他拉離意圖不明的巨獸。

說來也奇怪，理應最緊繃的帕西瓦反而最平靜，只覺得腰彎得有點痠了，他不認為佩格索斯有要傷害他的念頭。帕西瓦說不準他們又僵持了幾秒亦或是幾分鐘，一陣濕熱的鼻息噴上他的後頸，佩格索斯在聞他，忒修斯和紐特也沒遇過這狀況依然警戒著。鷹馬扭動牠的頸子仔細的把帕西瓦嗅過一遍，不但沒回應他的敬禮，還直接低頭貼近他的臉磨蹭了兩下，又湊近他胸前逼得帕西瓦直起身放棄等牠回禮。

 

「為什麼？」紐特不解佩格索斯幾乎是無條件接納帕西瓦的原因，這超出了媽咪教過他們的一切。

忒修斯鬆手讓魔杖滑回口袋，一語不發的把掛在一旁的毯子搬到鷹馬背上，他眼巴巴的看著自己從小照顧的鷹馬親暱的碰觸明明才剛認識的帕西瓦，有點不是滋味。

「要出發了嗎？」帕西瓦撓著佩格索斯的下巴讓牠舒服的閉上了眼，鷹馬羽毛的觸感和比人類高的體溫讓他愛不釋手。

忒修斯輕拍佩格索斯的脖子待牠抬起頭後圈上韁繩，領著牠邊往外走邊列出帕西瓦有可能讓牠喜歡的特質，「我知道了。」

「知道什麼？」快步走在忒修斯身旁的紐特迫切的想得到解答。

「大概是他們眉毛長得很像的緣故。」

彷彿聽懂了忒修斯的結論佩格索斯和帕西瓦同時怒視著他，「最好啦！」但被這麼一提，紐特也忍不住比較了一下，「雖然是有這麼點像沒錯…」

「嘿！」佩格索斯用翅膀往忒修斯頭上掃過去，「這是讚美好嗎？」

帕西瓦決定不評論誰才是被冒犯的一方。

 

來到室外後忒修斯第一個翻上鷹馬，坐定後俯身接過被帕西瓦抱起的紐特放到身前，再拉帕西瓦一把讓他爬到自己身後。

「我有個想法…」起飛前紐特仍沒放棄猜測，「應該跟氣味有關。」

「嗯？你想說帕西很好聞的話我知道啊。」忒修斯的頭又被重重的巴了一下，但這次不是鷹馬的翅膀，「都說這是稱讚了！」

「不是啦，我又沒聞過。」紐特好像很習慣哥哥各種詭異行徑讓帕西瓦不禁擔憂起孩子的將來，他在忒修斯驅策鷹馬前進時繼續他的理論，「帕西穿的是忒修斯的衣服。」

「嗯哼，是啊。」忒修斯右手拉著韁繩，左手往後抓住帕西瓦找不到地方放的手擺到自己腰上，他無視對方僵了一下還沒抓緊便換手控制韁繩好將另一隻手也拉到身側，外加輕捏一下要身後的人扶好。

「但忒修斯也在現場，佩格索斯不可能錯認有兩個他吧？」帕西瓦想藉由加入話題以將注意力從緊靠在他前方的修長雙腿上轉開。

「佩姬他… 沒有認錯。」紐特在鷹馬開始小跑步時因為顛簸而無法一口氣說完。

「嗯？喔… 我想我知道你的意思了。」忒修斯見時機差不多了韁繩一收使鷹馬蹬地起飛，「走囉！」

「有沒有人要解釋一下…」毫無頭緒的帕西瓦正死命的撐直身子希望自己不要下滑到連上半身都貼到忒修斯身上。

「基本上對大部分的生物來說，一方身上有另一方的味道只有一個原因 － 佩姬八成認定你是忒修斯的伴侶了。」

 

帕西瓦想否定紐特的說法但又找不到更好的解釋，鷹馬飛到一定高度後停止加速，慣性讓帕西瓦反射的抓緊忒修斯的腰穩住前傾的身子，「嘿，*夥伴，你還好嗎？」感覺到對方出力的忒修斯開了他玩笑，一手自然的放到他腿上。

「別逼我把你踢下去。」帕西瓦不客氣的拍掉忒修斯的手，稍微抬起腳想證明自己的威脅是真的，結果忒修斯不知有意還無意選在此刻收短韁繩要佩格索斯提升飛行高度害帕西瓦頓時失去重心，只能伸手環抱忒修斯的腰才不至於掉下去。

「帕西。」忒修斯在不動到紐特的範圍內扭過身，「你跟今天的陽光一樣溫和宜人。」

「閉嘴。」看著無處可躲的帕西瓦別過臉去不面對他，忒修斯為這可愛的反應失笑，而笑意透過對方背部一陣輕顫穿給了帕西瓦，「你就這麼想被我踢下去嗎…」

「哈！你才捨不得。」背後的咕噥少了先前的氣勢讓忒修斯笑得更開心了，「噢！紐特!?」

「你們在聊什麼？講大聲一點我聽不到！」不滿自己被晾在前面的孩子掐了忒修斯大腿一把，「有什麼好笑的？」

帕西瓦自然是不可能重複，忒修斯思忖著怎麼說才能免去被扔下鷹馬的風險，「*我可應將汝比做和煦夏日？」他提高音量好讓兩人都聽得到。

「爸比的莎士比亞？」

「對，我們在討論莎士比亞。」忒修斯敷衍過紐特後接著朗頌，「可汝遠比夏日可人暖和。」帕西瓦徹底後悔因為一時貪玩導致現在這騎鷹馬難下的窘境。

好聽的男中音不疾不徐的念出後面的詩句，帕西瓦覺得自己如同被海妖的歌聲催眠般漸漸迷失在微風滑過髪梢的涼意和胸前依靠著的暖意中。

 

降落後帕西瓦第一個踏下地面，飛行後的不踏實感讓他有點恍惚，他杵在一旁望著輕鬆跳下鷹馬的忒修斯，腦袋拼命的想要恢復運轉，卻無法克制的盯著對方好看的側臉以及被風吹得亂翹的頭髮。在自己意識過來之前，他已走向對方，猛地揪住忒修斯的領口拖著傻住的少年到鷹馬還半張著的翅膀下，在對方還沒來得及開口前先一步用嘴堵住所有煞風景的話語。

這個吻很短，忒修斯甚至還來不及從以為自己要被揍了的驚嚇中回過神帕西瓦就退開了。忒修斯看著同樣一臉茫然的帕西瓦，明明是偷襲人的一方反倒像被偷襲似的無所適從。忒修斯舔了下嘴唇，心一橫逼近逐漸振作起來的帕西瓦，在他清澈的褐色眼底捕捉到一抹期待，忒修斯眼神一沉在嘴角上揚的同時右手伸向他的臉頰。

「忒修斯．斯卡曼德，你再不放我下去我就寫信去威尼斯跟媽咪告狀！」二度被兩位哥哥丟在一旁的紐特忿忿不平的大吼，鷹馬雪白的翅膀巧妙的換了幾次角度，每次都完全擋住他的視線讓他整個在狀況外。

忒修斯的手還懸在半空中，他一點都不希望就這樣打住，無奈帕西瓦已恢復平日的冷靜，還蹙眉以眼神指示他去滿足紐特的要求。忒修斯心想最佳時機已錯失了，但什麼都不做的話也太令人不甘心，於是他手背掠過帕西瓦的臉龐手指挑起散落的髮絲塞回對方耳後，然後嘴唇湊上那紅的發燙的耳朵，「未、完、待、續。」說完就小跳步著去抱紐特下來了。

 

傍晚時分，三人在橋上欣賞西沉的橘紅太陽。忒修斯罕見的安靜倚在橋邊，帕西瓦與他並肩而立，沉浸在美景中；紐特原先想擠進兩人中間，他推了推忒修斯，見對方沒有移動的意願就賭氣的站到帕西瓦旁的空位了。

身心久違的完全放鬆的帕西瓦絲毫沒查覺頻頻飄過來的目光，忒修斯很難把持住不去偷看帕西瓦在夕陽餘映下折射出寶石般光芒的眼眸，他偷偷挪近帕西瓦一點點好數完上次數到一半的睫毛。

耐不住寂靜的紐特先是算起了溪裡的魚，接著咑咑咑地跑去橋的另一端搜尋他認為他剛剛看到的滾帶落的蹤影。帕西瓦擔心男孩有可能看得太入迷而跌下橋，他轉過頭準備叫忒修斯一起移到紐特身旁，沒想到對方一秒快狠可惜不太準的吻了上來。

這個吻落在帕西瓦嘴角，還擦撞到鼻子其實有點痛，「忒修斯…」

突襲失敗的人別過頭，盯著轉為紫色的晚霞好一陣子才開口說，「帕西，我們渡蜜月去威尼斯吧？」

帕西瓦不加思索的脫口，「為什麼是威尼斯？」他一講完就發覺好像問錯問題了，看來斯卡曼德家抓錯重點的毛病是會傳染的。

「這樣我就可以順理成章的每過一座橋吻你一次了。」

面對忒修斯自認很浪漫的回答帕西瓦冷淡的回擊，「再在紐特面前亂講話我會讓這座變成另一座嘆息橋。」

「嚴格來說我們現在是在他背後。等等… 你言下之意是，紐特不在就可以嗎？」

帕西瓦徹底低估了忒修斯的臉皮厚度，「我根本應該讓紐特寄信給斯卡曼德太太的是不是？」

「喔！我親愛的帕西，你不會想見識媽咪的咆哮信的。」

對方依舊嘻皮笑臉的態度讓帕西瓦忍不住又問下去，「怎麼說？」

「除非你想聽她怒吼著問我們什麼時後要正式交往，我倒是沒什麼意見。」

帕西瓦決定就此停止，他認真的一點都不想知道這些日子兩兄弟寫給母親報告近況的信裡究竟寫了什麼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pegasus的小名Peggy，我中文用"佩姬"。  
> Pegasus/佩格索斯是希臘神話中的飛馬，Perseus/珀修斯的夥伴，珀修斯則是殺了蛇髮女妖Medusa/梅杜莎的英雄。  
> *忒修斯的玩笑用的是"mate"，英國人常掛在嘴邊的稱呼，也有"伴侶"的意思。  
> *Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day，莎士比亞的十四行詩。


	5. Chapter 5

< 5 >

 

帕西瓦以前總對『快樂的時光過得特別快』這說法不以為然，但他現在就是最好的例證。剩沒幾天就要回美國了，這讓在外頭跑了一整天的他仍舊輾轉反側捨不得入睡，留著床頭的蠟燭凝視著天花板放空。

吚－呀－，走廊傳來偷偷摸摸失敗踩到鬆動木板造成的聲響。還真準時，帕西瓦心想忒修斯這傢伙真不死心，連續兩晚被他掃地出門今天又不屈不撓的再戰。他翻下床躡手躡腳的摸到門邊，決定今晚要先發制人捉弄不知好歹的忒修斯。他壓低重心，盡力放慢轉動門把的速度好不驚動偷襲者，張大耳朵聽著對方越來越近的腳步聲，等到聲音停在門前他快速拉開門出手施放束縛咒。

「嗚！」被魔法拉扯的身影發出不舒服的哀鳴。

該死！帕西瓦還沒完成咒語就趕緊鬆手，門外等著他的不是忒修斯，而是被突如其來的攻擊嚇傻了的紐特。孩子雖然馬上被放開了，手中的東西還是掉了滿地。

帕西瓦懊惱的看著眼角泛起水光的紐特，他衝過去撿起孩子的睡帽、故事書和獅子布偶，蹲在他面前將東西全擱在腿上，再拉起落在地上的毯子圍在紐特身上，「對不起，你還好嗎？」

帕西瓦憂心的語氣讓驚魂未定的紐特知道對方不是有意的，只是他一時控制不住奪眶而出的眼淚，低下頭吸了口氣想告訴帕西瓦沒關係卻發不出聲音，反而讓造事者更愧疚了。

帕西瓦抱住微微顫抖的紐特，用毯子摩擦他的肩膀希望他能鎮定下來，「噓噓噓… 對不起，我以為你是忒修斯…」

紐特用手背抹去眼淚，「帕西跟忒修斯都半夜爬起來玩嗎？」紅著眼眶抬起頭吐出的第一個完整句子讓帕西瓦頭更大了。

 

「你才是為什麼跑出來？」他決定不動聲色的把問題推回去。

「我睡不著。」紐特雙手把他的布偶抱回懷裡。

「怎麼沒去找忒修斯？」見孩子平靜下來後，帕西瓦單手輕放到他頭頂撥弄他的自然捲。

「前兩天有去找他… 只是他都已經躺好睡著了，今天我看到你房間還有光所以… 所以…」紐特支支吾吾的說道，看來忍了兩晚頗為寂寞。

忒修斯．斯卡曼德你好樣的居然為了跑來亂把弟弟丟著不管，帕西瓦內心翻了個白眼，「進來吧。」他站起來後輕推了一下紐特的肩膀。

獲得許可後紐特興奮的拉著毯子直奔客房雙手一撐跳上床，「帕西謝謝你！」

面對不忘禮貌的紐特那燦爛的笑容，拎著睡帽和故事書的帕西瓦無條件投降，「想做什麼？」

紐特往靠牆那側挪動身子，拍了拍床鋪另一邊，「先過來嘛！」見帕西瓦沒有馬上行動紐特爬回床邊拉住他空著的那隻手，「說故事給我聽！」

軟綿綿的撒嬌聲讓帕西瓦乖乖的坐下，這才仔細讀了手上的書『從前從前在霍格華茲』，「紐特，我講伊法魔尼的故事如何？」

「可是霍格華茲是最棒的欸！」

「伊法魔尼…」被紐特純真的眼神直擊，帕西瓦再怎麼自尊心作祟也沒跟孩子爭下去，可他可不打算輕易妥協，「想知道我跟忒修斯怎麼認識的嗎？」雖然他認為忒修斯八成講過上百次了。

出乎帕西瓦預料之外，紐特回想了一會兒說，「好啊！忒修斯好像沒說過一開始的事…」

「很好，那故事就要從伊法魔尼說起。」帕西瓦雙腳放到床上交疊，背倚著床頭，「首先，伊法魔尼跟霍格華茲一樣有四個學院：長角水蛇、貓豹、雷鳥和地精。」

紐特靠上帕西瓦的手臂看他邊比畫邊說，「帕西是哪個學院的？」

「你覺得呢？」帕西瓦停頓一下看著認真考慮選項的紐特。

「雷鳥？」紐特仰起頭等帕西瓦解答。

「水蛇，不過當年雷鳥也想收我就是，算你對了一半。」

「聽起來很厲害。」紐特如此評論。

「是不常見但也不是最厲害的，我有個朋友入學的時候四個學院搶著要她。」

「真的？是帕西的女朋友嗎？」

帕西瓦再次被斯卡曼德家畫重點的能力打敗，「絕對不是。」他想像著瑟拉菲娜要是聽到肯定會狠狠嘲諷他一番。

「誰是帕西的女朋友來著？」不知何時偷跑進來的忒修斯斜靠在門框上笑得不懷好意。

「你明明就有聽到帕西說他沒女友。」

紐特下的結論讓帕西瓦哭笑不得，「忒修斯．斯卡曼德你是不會敲門嗎？」

「敲了兩天你有讓我進來過嗎？」忒修斯自顧自的走到床邊硬擠出一個勉強坐得住的容身之處，「你們在聊什麼？」

「帕西在講你們怎麼認識的。」紐特向前趴到帕西瓦腿上好跟忒修斯對話。

「喔？三年級那時候的學術交流？」忒修斯與帕西瓦交換了一個眼神確認兩人想的是同一件事。

「嗯哼。」

「所以忒修斯去過伊法魔尼？」紐特不安分的動來動去弄得帕西瓦有點癢，他調整了一下坐姿，雙腿平放讓紐特可以手托著下巴聽他們憶當年。

「對啊，你那時候太小了不記得，我在伊法魔尼待了快半年。」忒修斯看著被挑起興趣的紐特，少見的皺起眉，「你起來坐好吧？你這樣壓帕西會不舒服。」

「不會啊。」沒有年紀小的兄弟姊妹，帕西瓦反而覺得很新鮮。

有帕西瓦背書後紐特翻過身雙腳往牆上一放變成躺在他腿上，完全不理會在一旁乾瞪眼的忒修斯，「帕西快繼續說。」

「我們兩所學校分別從四間學院三、四年級的學生中各選出三名學生當代表，之後伊法魔尼做為先接待的一方收到來自霍格華茲的十二封信，再用抽籤的方式決定兩校誰跟誰一組做交流。」帕西瓦順了順紐特柔軟的髮絲。

「當帕西瓦．葛雷夫的手指碰到我的信的那瞬間，命運從此把我們牽在了一起。」忒修斯用唱歌劇般誇張的語調敘述著。

「信裡寫了什麼？」紐特顯然很習慣哥哥浮誇的床邊故事對他的搞怪無動於衷。

「歐洲魔法史。」

「嗄？」紐特以為自己聽錯了。

「忒修斯在丙斯教授的課上把課程內容做了摘要洋洋灑灑寫了五張信紙，再用另外三張講解魔法史的重要性跟自己有多喜歡這堂課。」

「你天殺的在想什麼？」

「首先，紐特，媽咪回來後你可不能這樣講話，不然她又要怪我帶壞你了。」被質疑的忒修斯認為有必要澄清一下，「再來，老實說剛被選上的時候我只覺得浪費時間，我想說如果抽中的人覺得我很無趣的話可以省下時間社交，把握在美國的時間做一些我感興趣的事。」

紐特打了個哈欠揉揉眼睛，「那帕西你回了什麼？」

「我記得我先花了一張信紙揪出忒修斯的錯誤。」看紐特有點想睡了帕西瓦放慢了玩他頭髮的速度，「再寫兩張我的見解…」也放慢了語速，「最後幫他寫好北美魔法史的重點當回禮。」

「結果呢？」紐特轉成背向帕西瓦，小腦袋靠在他的腹部，還在死撐著不甘願第一個睡著，「忒修斯回你什麼？」

「他對北美魔法史一竅不通沒辦法回。」

「活該…」紐特在眼睛半睜半閉的狀態下喃喃說道，「忒修斯最討厭魔法史了。」

「但看在回信的人很有趣的份上，我在去伊法魔尼前惡補了一下。」

「是啊，我同學們都對你印象深刻。」帕西瓦想起瑟拉菲娜如何調侃他一下子從全校女生們欽慕的對象變成羨慕的對象，以及當初請求跟他換信『因為霍格華茲那邊選了個書呆子』而悔不當初的雷鳥學院女孩，還有頭一個月一起走在長廊上那沒間斷過的視線和竊竊私語。

「只有同學們？」忒修斯扭動屁股讓自己下滑到方便靠在帕西瓦肩上的高度，「你們也是蠻令人印象深刻的，粉紅色和藍色的校袍。」他第一眼還覺得大廳這配色有損視力，直到見到在信上把自己簡化為『P.G.』兩個字的十二正氣師後裔，活潑的色調穿在笑容鮮少的少年身上達到互補的效果意外順眼。

「起來。」帕西瓦動了動肩膀，徒勞的驅趕著緊黏著他的忒修斯。

「紐特睡著了。」忒修斯骨頭不見了似的攤在他身上動也不動。

「所以？」帕西瓦不想吵醒紐特小心的用腳踹了一下不聽話的大斯卡曼德。

「我們也該睡了。」

「這樣子我最好有辦法睡！」被夾在中間的帕西瓦小聲的發火，「你起來我要把紐特抱回房間。」

好不容易忒修斯才拉直身子離開床鋪，看帕西瓦謹慎的扶著紐特的頭慢慢移開腿抽身，「讓他在這裡睡吧。」他阻止正要彎腰去抱孩子的帕西瓦，小聲卻清晰的提議，「你可以睡我房間。」

 

帕西瓦走進房間只覺得自己一定是吃錯藥了才會跟忒修斯說好。

他繞了一圈檢視忒修斯的擺設，牆上學院紅金色為底的獅旗，橫躺在地上的掃帚，散在角落的課本和羊皮紙，隨興亂掛亂塞的衣櫥，與自己整潔的房間恰恰相反，唯有一個角落整理的很乾淨 — 書桌上的信件架。

「我的第一封信。」帕西瓦提出稍早講故事給紐特時他就有點納悶的問題，「哪裡讓你覺得有趣了？」

忒修斯兩手插在口袋站在門口，專注的神情好似在鑑賞什麼藝術品，他在腦中畫下帕西瓦在他房間的畫面，「P.S.我喜歡你的筆跡。」

「嗯哼。」帕西瓦坐上忒修斯被子沒折的大床，雙腳擺上床靠著床頭伸了個懶腰。

忒修斯雙手抽出口袋，帶上門後也坐到床上，「我喜歡你的每一個P.S.。」他放任自己側倒到帕西瓦腿上，雙手擱在眼前的膝蓋上，彷彿終於搶回了他的位置般貪戀的摸著。忒修斯看不見帕西瓦的表情，他靜靜等著對方抗議或推開他，但都沒有發生，於是他闔上雙眼。

「隔年，你沒有來。」忒修斯不讓聲音聽起來像在責怪帕西瓦，只是當時他覺得被背叛了。

 

伊法魔尼的交流團在冬季抵達，他縮在大衣和圍巾裡吐著白煙苦尋對方的身影，在雪中來來回回走了幾趟只差沒沿路大喊帕西瓦的名字。從人群聚集前就開始等，等到人潮經過又散去。他恍神著回到飄滿蠟燭的大廳才遇到與帕西瓦同學院的朋友，她轉交了帕西瓦遲來的道歉信。讀過字字句句工整的對不起，他感覺現實如黑色墨水打翻在快完成的畫布上一樣，所有期待與計劃全落空的失望太深。

 

「我很抱歉。」帕西瓦十六年來沒後悔過幾次，那年答應父親不去霍格華茲而是留在美國把心放在課業上便是其中一次，更何況他根本好幾個月都心不在焉，直到貓頭鷹再次捎來毫無音訊的忒修斯的信。所以他現在在這裡，在比雄偉的城堡好上幾萬倍的斯卡曼德家鄉間小屋，他手指小心翼翼的滑過面前的短捲髮。

事隔已久聽到帕西瓦親口道歉只讓忒修斯覺得自己很幼稚，更何況他早就不氣不難過了，「還有…」

帕西瓦撥開忒修斯耳朵上的一小搓捲髮，掌心靠在他臉旁，姆指描繪著他耳殼的輪廓，準備好接受更多他埋藏在心底的情緒，「嗯？」

忒修斯抓住撫著他的手，轉過來平躺望向俯視著他的帕西瓦，「我還沒找你算帳呢，居然趁我不注意把我弟弟騙上床？」

帕西瓦反握住忒修斯的手腕，身子靠向忒修斯笑著反問，「你這不是也把我騙上床了嗎？」

忒修斯另一手攀上帕西瓦的後頸，沒感受到對方的抗拒就引著他讓兩人雙唇相接。兩雙眼睛幾乎是同時閉上的，帕西瓦放開忒修斯的手腕，手指轉而溜進對方的手指間扣住，忒修斯也回握使兩人手掌貼合在一起。帕西瓦唇瓣微微分開好加深這個吻，忒修斯也不負期待的回吻他。在數不清第幾次的換氣間柔韌的舌闖進他嘴裡，理所當然得纏上他的舌，仔細的品嚐每一吋角落。當忒修斯的手終於停止在他脖子上施加壓力，帕西瓦才慢慢退開，忒修斯依依不捨地輕咬了一下他泛紅的下唇結束第一個長吻。

「現在，帕西瓦。」忒修斯的講話聲比平常低了幾個音，多了幾分沙啞和欲望，溫和但侵略性的詢問眼前的人，「我也可以把你弄哭嗎？」


	6. Chapter 6

< +1 >

 

「忒修斯是大笨蛋。」紐特氣憤的用手上的樹枝揮打草叢，嚇得前院裡的地精到處亂竄，「你等一下就要回去了，他不跟我們出門是什麼意思？」

帕西瓦從早上和斯卡曼德先生一起做午餐時，忒修斯突然宣告身體不適不跟他們出門後就聽著紐特抱怨，「梅林一定會讓他的襪子都消失。」男孩從出家門，經過他們曾一同看夕陽的那座橋，到他們鋪上野餐布躺在河畔都沒有要停下來的跡象，「居然毀約… 梅林也會沒收他的襯衫的。」現在野餐籃已空，紐特跑在前頭返回小屋的院子依然不忘碎念，「希望梅林把他的內褲也變不見。」

「噗嗤。」算不清第幾次聽見紐特童言童語發下的詛咒，再想想那場景，帕西瓦笑了出來，「紐特，今天只有你陪我，我還是很開心，你也開心一點好不好？」他攔下正要推開家門的紐特，覺得再放著他詛咒下去腦中就要浮現一絲不掛的忒修斯了。

「明明是他邀請你來的...」紐特不情願的嘟著嘴，「只是帕西有忒修斯在的時候更開心。」

「為了我？嗯？」帕西瓦彎下腰平視站在階梯上的紐特，邊柔聲哄著紐特邊自我反省，真的有差那麼多？有那麼明顯嗎？

「好吧。」紐特勉為其難的同意。

「謝啦，別生氣了，忒修斯一定有他自己的理由。」帕西瓦抽走紐特手中的樹枝，心想以防萬一還是不要留武器給他的好。

「你又知道了。」紐特萬分不想讓他幫不在場的哥哥說好話。

「嗯。」帕西瓦沒多做解釋，上前推開大門讓紐特先進屋。他當然知道，基本上就是自己造成的。

 

斯卡曼德夫婦回來後紐特再也沒有半夜跑進帕西瓦房間，或是被忒修斯拉著一起闖進他房間了。比起來男孩還是黏媽媽多一點，結果就是帕西瓦和忒修斯多了許多獨處的夜晚。

有時是帕西瓦住的客房，有時在忒修斯的房間，其中幾晚他們躺在床上有一搭沒一搭的閒聊，話題上至兩國魔法界下至抱怨功課太多，持續到其中一方沒了回應才沉沉睡去；剩下的幾晚則是兩人開著沒意義的玩笑、互損對方、拿枕頭互丟再順便從彼此嘴上偷幾個吻。

最後一晚，他們一如往常的在帕西瓦房間度過，沒有與分別相關的隻字片語，仿若港口鑰將在不到24小時後重新啟動這件事不存在。

帕西瓦棕色雙眼毫無睡意的瞪著牆壁，「忒修斯？」他試探性的呼喚身後快入睡的人。

「嗯？」

「*忒… 你有在聽嗎？」對方未入眠但意識朦朧的回應讓他再次呼喚。

「有啊。」

帕西瓦感覺到修長的手指來到他的後腦勺，挑起他的黑色髮尾繞上手指示意自己沒睡著，「我不想回去。」他用氣音說道。

「我受寵若驚。」忒修斯半開玩笑的答。

帕西瓦緊揪著身上的毯子，「我可是認真的。」一回去勢必要面對父親每次與他談話時寫在臉上的失望，想到父親對他總是話到嘴邊又收回去化作一聲嘆息令他心涼。

忒修斯的手鑽進他髮尾下，指尖有力的在他頸子上按摩著。帕西瓦雙腳一收縮成一團，若不是忒修斯夠了解他大概會以為他在哭。兩人靜默了一陣子，忒修斯坐了起來環住他的肩膀，低下頭一個吻落在帕西瓦的臉頰上近乎虔誠的低語，「你需要的時候，我會一直在這。」

「哼哼…」帕西瓦被自己的冷笑嚇了一跳，卻無法阻止衝出口的話，「是啊，你會在『這』。」帕西瓦前兩天在餐桌上聽忒修斯跟爸媽宣布魔法部在物色即將畢業的優秀人選，他自然是榜上有名也躍躍欲試，「遠在英國當正氣師可救不了大西洋另一端的火。」

帕西瓦驟變的態度讓忒修斯心沉了下來，「帕西瓦…」他壓低嗓音暗示著失控的人停下來。

「到時候我也許會接受父親安排的*『正確』婚姻決定。」

帕西瓦感覺到忒修斯像被燙到般收回手，他克制住回頭道歉的衝動，留下寂靜漸漸填滿整個房間。他不必回頭也感覺到忒修斯重心移到床邊站起，「我回去睡了。」

帕西瓦在忒修斯關上門離去後翻過身，盤踞在還殘有對方餘溫的那側。他又再次差勁的推開關心他的人，這次胸口難受到快不能忍受，但他已經很久沒有透過哭泣來宣洩情緒了，這晚亦沒有。

 

「我們回來了！」紐特在踏墊上把鞋子蹭乾淨，一路跑過玄關便看到橫躺在沙發上用毛毯把自己裹成繭的忒修斯，他後悔了，剛剛應該把樹枝留著的。他咚咚咚地用力踏步走到沙發旁，想發怒又馬上記起自己答應帕西瓦的事，「忒修斯你… 你有沒有好一點？」

大斯卡曼德不曉得是睡著還是裝作沒聽到居然一點反應都沒有。紐特跑回剛踏進客廳的帕西瓦面前伸手搶過野餐籃，然後一轉身又衝回沙發旁將籃子翻過來使力搖晃，星型的黃色小花一朵朵傾洩而下落在忒修斯身上，「你的禮物。」做完這件事又咚咚咚地踏著步去廚房把餐籃收好。

帕西瓦走上二樓前停下來看了一下被太陽色小花覆蓋的忒修斯，「我去拿行李了。」縱使對方不肯面對他，他還是竭力露出一個笑容。

 

帕西瓦站在鏡子前，鏡中換上正裝的自己看起來有點彆扭，他最後扯掉領帶脫掉外套胡亂塞進行李箱，馬甲是留著但他解開了襯衫最上面兩顆扣子。他站回鏡子前再瞧了瞧，抓起行李大步走出住了快兩個月的房間，留下忒修斯借給他的衣服孤伶伶的躺在床上跟許多原本不屬於他的物品。

下樓時斯卡曼德夫婦已站在客廳等他，「真的不用送你嗎？」斯卡曼德太太很清楚這年紀的孩子吵架冷戰再平常不過了，她也不好插手，只是相較於忒修斯任性的生悶氣，帕西瓦平靜的讓她不忍。

「沒關係的，附近我很熟了，謝謝你們的招待。」帕西瓦用盡全力撐起微笑，畢竟他在這裡真的很快樂。

「那就路上小心了。」斯卡曼德先生握住帕西瓦空著的那隻手，「好好照顧自己別再忘了吃飯了。」

「我會的，斯卡曼德先生。」帕西瓦發自內心的笑了一下，他會想念斯卡曼德先生的家常菜的。

紐特等到爸爸放開帕西瓦的手後走到他面前展開雙臂，帕西瓦放下行李箱抱起情緒全寫在臉上的孩子，「就算忒修斯不要帕西了，你還是我的朋友。」紐特雙手摟住他的脖子，臉埋在他的頸窩這麼說。

「當然。」他舉起一手摸了摸那頭可愛的薑黃色捲髮。

紐特在帕西瓦放下手後抬起頭，「忒修斯就是個笨蛋。」帕西瓦笑而不語的記下灰綠色雙眼的模樣，相仿但清澈稚嫩許多，「但他倒是說對了一件事…」

「嗯？」

紐特兩手攀上他的肩膀靠在他耳邊小聲說，「帕西身上的味道真的很好聞。」然後不等他反應就從他懷裡滑回地面了，「走吧！」紐特提起他的行李陪他走到玄關。

帕西瓦邊移動腳步邊轉頭最後一次尋找沙發上的人影，卻發現只剩下一地黃花在窗戶吹進來的微風中舞動著。

「如果我長大的話就可以陪你走到草原了…」紐特雙手把皮箱遞給帕西瓦的同時遺憾的說。

「會有這麼一天的。」帕西瓦拿穩箱子後又在紐特頭頂揉了一把。

「長大的話…」紐特雙手高舉抓住頭上的大手，「爸爸說媽咪嫁給他以後他們就住在一起了，那帕西可以嫁給我嗎？」

「紐特．斯卡曼德。」帕西瓦今天第一次笑到眼睛都彎起來，「下次見了。」他收回手，頭也不回的穿過院子推開矮木門，走向這些日子出門必經的小徑。

 

樹葉沙沙作響，溪水湍流撞上石頭的嘩嘩聲，帕西瓦過橋時踩踏木板的吱吱聲，周遭的環境好久沒有這麼安靜過了，本應覺得寂寞卻沒有，因為每個轉角都充斥著回憶。

當他走到他當時降落的草地時，高空傳來一連串急促的唧唧聲，他仰頭勉強從陽光的縫隙中找到翱翔的剪影。從盤旋的姿態他可以判斷是某種老鷹，又一陣鳥鳴過後他發現剪影越來越大，往空地這邊俯衝過來，在他能夠看清牠的褐色飛羽時鳥兒減緩了速度，敏捷的叼住空中緩緩飄落的物體，然後降落在一旁的樹枝上。

帕西瓦放下行李走到樹下，是一隻漂亮的*雀鷹，深淺交雜的褐色背部，胸前是白色底綴上鱗片般的淺褐色，一雙伶俐的黃色大眼點上銳利的黑色瞳孔，黑色鳥喙叼住的是眼熟的淡黃色花朵。

雀鷹尖嘴一張拋下星型小花， 帕西瓦出手接住，「未經登記的化獸師？」抬頭時雀鷹已變成一頭褐髮的少年跳下地面。

「還沒空去登記的化獸師。」忒修斯抓抓頭糾正到，「好險剛剛掙扎了一下還是有成功變回來不然就糗大了。」

對方好不容易再次與自己面對面帕西瓦決定要馬上解決心頭的懸念，「忒修斯，昨天我…」

「噓！」帕西瓦講到一半被忒修斯一個箭步跨過來用食指按住他的嘴唇，「我要你來我家可不是想聽你一直道歉。」

帕西瓦閉上嘴和忒修斯互看了一會兒，後者確定他不會堅持把話說完後才放下手，「為什麼選雀鷹？」

對忒修斯來說這是明知故問，「因為你的護法。」他認命的說出帕西瓦想聽的答案。

「我的護法是遊隼。」帕西瓦狡猾的笑了，「你什麼時候才要把你的護法咒練好？」

忒修斯抗議道，「一團銀光誰分得出來啊！我也不清楚我的護法咒到底出了什麼問題…」兩人在通信時討論過無數可能性，但至今在學習上向來得心應手的正氣師候選人還是只能招喚出一團銀色的霧氣，「而且雀鷹可以飛得比遊隼更遠。」

帕西瓦怎麼可能不懂忒修斯的弦外之音，但他偏偏就要問，「如果哪一天我的護法變了你怎麼辦？」

「那時後我護法咒就會練好了。」忒修斯信心十足的答。

帕西瓦靠近他，攤開手露出躺在掌心的小花，「*伊菈諾。」

「太陽之星。」忒修斯接下帕西瓦的話，「我媽很喜歡這種花，我和紐特還睡在搖籃裡的時候，她三不五時會採來裝飾在旁邊。」

「紐特也是這麼跟我說的，很適合你們。」帕西瓦低頭謹慎的把那朵伊菈諾收進胸前口袋，走回行李旁，「差不多了。」

「帕西我可以躲在你的皮箱跟你一起回去嗎？」

聽到忒修斯再次說出自己的暱稱，帕西瓦才察覺不到一天居然已經有點想念了，以前絕對會嫌他吵的，「恐怕無法，我記得你的伸展咒和你的護法咒一樣彆腳。」他從口袋裡掏出戒指，「我之後再寄回來還你。」

「不用啦，又不是什麼貴重的東西，只是去年去愛爾蘭玩的時候路邊隨便買的。」忒修斯雙手插進口袋垂下頭盯著草地，「它記下了我們家的位置，你收好，以備不時之需。」他把全身重量放在左腳，右腳在前左右左右刮著草皮，「媽咪說會把你的房間留著…」

「忒。」帕西瓦低吟著兩人私下才會用的暱稱。

忒修斯抬頭的瞬間又被帕西瓦揪住領子，這次他肯定自己不會被揍，在嘴唇被佔領的同時雙手離開口袋捧住對方的臉。帕西瓦漸漸鬆開他的領口，右手握著戒指擺在他的心口，左手摟住他的腰。在感覺到帕西瓦準備收尾時，他反過來右手輕扯著稍長的黑髮不給對方離開。忒修斯用舔的、用吸的、用啃的在帕西瓦柔軟的唇上肆虐，後者也任由他這麼做，等到他自己都覺得該停下來時，帕西瓦狠狠的反咬了他一口。

帕西瓦退開後冷靜的拎起行李看著小小吃驚的忒修斯，見對方以手背掩住疼痛的嘴唇時得意的笑了，「你可以回去向斯卡曼德太太報告我們正式交往了。」

「帕西瓦．葛雷夫，你總是有辦法讓我驚喜。」忒修斯無奈的笑著舔過下唇，鐵鏽味嚐在他嘴裡是甜的，「可你不是被紐特求婚了嗎？」

「是啊，你們只好跟鷹馬一樣打一架了。」看來奸詐的雀鷹早就守在屋外監視了，「可別以大欺小。」忒修斯大部分時候是寵著弟弟沒錯，但帕西瓦覺得還是提醒一下比較好。

忒修斯僅僅揚起嘴角看著帕西瓦多退一步確保出發時的魔法不會波及他，「對不起了帕西。」他收起笑容天外飛來一筆。

「為了什麼？」

「我…」面對戀人充滿疑問的眼神，忒修斯表露出些許心虛與不安，「我們現在在一起了，我一定會做很多蠢事所以還是先道歉好了。」

「白痴，我原諒你，我會想你的。」沒來得及等忒修斯回應，帕西瓦就被港口鑰帶走了。

 

這夏日的兩個月對他們來說，就算是下雨的日子也陽光普照。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *用"正確"來形容是覺得葛雷夫老爺大概也曾經用這說法來塘塞小帕西瓦追問爸爸為什麼娶了媽媽，就是個傲嬌 (欸)  
> *雀鷹的長相和叫聲請參考 > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8SW_BnfOTQ  
> 如果有愛鳥人士發現我任何錯誤拜託指正 orz  
> *Elanor，來自親愛的托爺爺www  
> *暱稱是"忒"我想的是"Thé"，古希臘文本來就有很多可愛的重音符號，再取個法文裡Thé是"茶"的意思，用在英國人身上剛好？
> 
> 謝謝大家看完，應該不難發現莫名萬劫不復的一段比一段長，最後再俸上一小段邊打邊突發的腦洞。


	7. Chapter 7

< After Summer >

 

回到家時紐約才快中午，帕西瓦推開葛雷夫宅邸的黑色大門，走進客廳發現這時間應該在上班的父親竟坐在扶手椅上。選擇傍晚離開英國就是想趁父親回家前整理一下情緒備戰，殊不知一點緩衝時間都沒有讓他不知如何是好。

「帕西瓦。」葛雷夫老爺放下手中的公文看著雙手提著皮箱像雕像一樣杵在門口的兒子。

帕西瓦讀不懂父親的表情，只覺得再不做點什麼就要被生吞活剝了，他吸足氣只說出一句，「我回來了。」

「帕西。」一個愉悅的女聲從背對他的這張扶手椅傳出。

他這才知道還有另一位葛雷夫在場，「*伊芙琳？」他最後一次收到姊姊的來信時，她還在埃及追著木乃伊跑，或是被木乃伊追著跑 － 這才是真正喜歡魔法史所以教了他許多的那個人。

葛雷夫老爺把文件在桌面敲了敲疊整齊後起身，「我去書房了，你們慢慢聊。」男人流水般的步伐沒有踩出任何聲響，他在經過帕西瓦時暫停了一下，舉起手又停頓了一下，最後才放到帕西瓦肩上，「歡迎回來。」然後就留下眉頭深鎖的兒子走向書房了。

 

帕西瓦把皮箱擱在門邊帶著震驚的心情走到伊芙琳旁的沙發坐下，「搞什… 發生什麼事了？」他拿起憑空出現在桌面的黑咖啡灌了一大口，溫度恰到好處，他們家的小精靈當然不會忘了少爺是貓舌頭。

「父親想你，他請了假等你回來。」舒服的靠在椅背上的女子身著絲質的寬鬆白色上衣和方便行動的褲裝，有著一頭黑色的長捲髮，笑吟吟的看著他的榛綠色雙眼參了一點淡棕色。

「認真的？」

「或多或少。」

嘴上從來吵不贏姊姊的帕西瓦宣告放棄，他舒展了眉頭，換了個問題，「你怎麼回來了？」

「心愛的兒子逃家了遲遲不回來，老人家寫信來跟我哭訴，怕他太寂寞就回來了。」語畢伊芙琳啜了一口捧在手上的茶。

看來話題是注定要放在他身上了，「才不是逃家，他很清楚我去哪了。」帕西瓦往後靠去讓自己陷進沙發裡。

「說到這個，父親說你交了個很有趣的朋友。」

「他上回可不是用『有趣』來形容他。」

「忒修斯．斯卡曼德？」

帕西瓦想了一下一對濃眉又擠在一起，「你怎麼會知道他叫忒修斯？」他記得寫信時他總是用『斯卡曼德』或『難纏的英國人』，沒印象有跟姊姊提到忒修斯的名字。

「他寄給父親的信上是這麼屬名的。」

「什麼時候的事?!」帕西瓦差點把咖啡噴出來。

「今天一早，大概比你早兩小時到家。」伊芙琳坐挺，靠向桌子放下茶杯，玩味的打量著心煩意亂的弟弟，「忒修斯．斯卡曼德… 他還蠻有膽量的。」

「什麼意思？」

「我親愛的帕西，這世上敢給葛雷夫家的當家寄咆哮信的人可沒幾個。」

「仁慈的路易斯啊…」帕西瓦這下明白分別前忒修斯的道歉和心虛是為什麼了，他頭大的蹂躪著手上的馬克杯，沒心情理會幸災樂禍地觀察著他的伊芙琳。

 

「那是什麼？」伊芙琳意味深長的眼神直指帕西瓦左手小指上的銀色飾品。

「這個？」帕西瓦右手握住馬克杯舉起空出的左手，這才想起剛剛降落後一時不曉得收哪就先套在手上的戒指，他滿不在乎的說，「只是做港口鑰用而已，不重要。」

伊芙琳抓住弟弟的手，這才仔細看清戒指的造型，「忒修斯送你的？喔！我可愛的小弟，你真的會哪天把自己賣了都不知道。」

「什麼意思…？」帕西瓦右手緩緩放下馬克杯，伊芙琳熱烈的目光看得他背脊發涼。

伊芙琳沒有回答，她思考了一下舉起手，書架輕微顫動著，『世界魔法史』套書的其中一本穩穩的飛進她手裡。她快速翻著，停下來後遞給帕西瓦，「克拉達戒指可不是隨便選的。」

帕西瓦掃過伊芙琳給他看的段落，嘴巴微張又合起，一股熱度爬上他的臉頰，讀到最後趕緊把戒指拔下來，他自覺連握著戒指的手都熱得發燙。

伊芙琳靠回椅背，手肘撐在扶手上，雙手合十抵著下巴，翹起腳，「帕西瓦，你放心做你想做的吧。我跟父親談過了，如果哪天你真的自有打算不願繼承葛雷夫家的重擔 － 想離家，或是現在看來，嫁去英國 － 我絕對有辦法找到夠格的人入贅我們家的。」

聽完姊姊的宣言帕西瓦還沒反應過來，他的腦袋就先自動幫他更新了一些資訊，斯卡曼德家的食物鏈第二版：斯卡曼德太太、斯卡曼德先生、紐特、忒修斯、帕西瓦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家都在說紐特有個弟控哥哥，我覺得帕西瓦也值得有個弟控姊姊 (謎)  
> 補上私心中的爸爸和姊姊：  
> *葛雷夫老爺：http://imgur.com/1FWfTUY，刺客教條最後那造型根本  
> *Evelyn Graves/伊芙琳．葛雷夫，看名字和描述有猜到我在想誰嗎？XD  
> Ans > http://imgur.com/dsyuvwo
> 
> 最後最後放上Summertime這首的歌詞：  
> Summertime, and the living is easy  
> Fish are jumping and the cotton is high  
> Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good-looking  
> So hush little baby, Don't you cry
> 
> One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing  
> And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky  
> But 'til that morning, there ain't nothing can harm you  
> With Daddy and Mammy standing by
> 
> 帕西放心，大部分私設中的爸媽都是很支持你的 (跟誰說話來著？)  
> 大概是以這種心情被這首歌戳到。


End file.
